


Slight Alteration

by TheEccentric1851



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEccentric1851/pseuds/TheEccentric1851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Slight Alteration

'I told you Gaster, I wanted these designs worked out!'  
Asriel slammed his fist on the table. The grey, plain laboratory walls gave a faint echo to any noise made in the room, and the intensity of the King's hit raised it to speaking level.  
'But the design, the proton reading would be impossible to hold. It cannot be done!' The Royal Scientist replied, to no avail.  
'Don't bore me with your science Gaster. I don't care if it's impossible, I need it!' The sketches of various skull shaped blasters lay on the table in front, crude and roughly drawn but with enough pattern to be understood, and to be questioned.  
'I can't just change the laws of physics,' Gaster insisted, 'I...'  
'If,' Asriel interrupted, 'If I don't get what I want by the end of the week, you can say bye to all you precious research, and your freedom. I expect to see progress from my Royal Scientist, not failure. Do you understand?'  
Gaster's fists tightened. He hated him. He hated the King. He hated the constant demands for weapons and machinery and creations. He hated his own compliance to it. Always the threats holding him back. Unable to strike. Unable to fight back. But his compliance was for the best. He could not risk the loss of his life's work. The monsters needed their Royal Scientist away from bars, to protect them. Gaster's determination kept him silent. Again, he had to accept defeat.  
'Fine... Your Majesty. I will attempt a way to get around the problems.' The words pained him as they left his mouth. Asriel was no majesty.  
Grinning as if he knew the scientist's defiance had been kept at bay, the King leaned up. 'That's much better. I'll be seeing you and my blasters by the week's end, completed.'  
With that, he swivelled around and excited the room, still smirking at the scientist defeat.  
Gaster waited a while before he moved from where he stood. He stared at the designs. King Asriel had asked for the impossible.  
'Weapons of that magnitude? And of that reading?' he puzzled in his mind.  
'And for next week! AHHH! CURSE YOU ASRIEL!' He shouted as he flipped the table and the blueprints on top in rage.  
'I-Is um... everything ok D-Dr Gaster?' asked a sudden voice from the opposite exit to the room.  
'Oh, Alphys. I...' He soon re-erected the table and gathered the blueprints. Then smarted his clothes to show his self-esteem. 'I just lost my temper again. I'm alright.'  
'O-oh.' The yellow lizard responded, 'I-I s-suppose it was about t-those designs he wanted.'  
Gaster's assistant had seen him lose his grounding over the King many times before. 'Yes, it was, and for good reason. I mean I still struggle to believe that poor King Asgore created such a foul offspring. I simply cannot fathom it! Anyway, on another note, how are the files on 'Determination coming along. You said that you were nearly finished.' The distraction of their own studies gave sanity to Gaster, his own true work was what mattered to him most.  
Alphys soon began to hunker down and sweat. Gaster knew what that meant.  
'Alphys?'  
'I-I-I w-was d-doing them! I-I promise! I j-just found this r-really great new a-anime and...'  
'Look Alphys, we have gone over this before. Anime is for off work hours only. You know how it distracts your progress. We also talked about being honest to people, have I not told you that 'a truth is worth a thousand lies'?'  
'Y-yes, but y-you lie to King Asriel s-sometimes. About w-who you help and w-what we do.'  
'That's not the point Alphys. Honesty to ones friends. Honesty and courage to be so go hand in hand. Take you and Undyne. With her courage, if you mastered honesty you would be unstoppable! Remember when I encouraged you two to build your relationship, hm?'  
'I-Im s-sorry Dr Gaster. I-I'll try to save the anime f-for after work.'  
'Also, I remembered. You were taking tomorrow off to spend time with Undyne.'  
'Y-Yes, we w-wanted to walk t-together in Waterfall, if you d-don't need me.'  
'I won't. You two enjoy yourselves to the best of your ability.'  
Alphys smiled. 'T-Thanks Dr G-Gaster,' and with that, she turned and left the room back down the corridor of the lab.  
'*Sigh' Gaster sighed, staring at the blueprints once again.  
'I suppose I should take another look,' he thought out load, 'at least it's worth a shot.'  
He gathered up the selection of designs and exited the room.


End file.
